creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Coyote (Creative Thoughts)
Fang Coyote, commonly referred and simply known as Fang, is a coyote and the alpha leader of his own pack. He lives in a desert that has a rock shaped like a rabbit, as stated by Buddy, but it is called Skunk Rock. Fang was brought to Shelter 17 by Olaf, as he was mistaken as a dog due to being covered in mud, at the same time Buddy was brought there when he was separated from his family. When brought into the kennel, Cookie tried to introduce herself, Fang was surly until he became impressed on how the way Cookie talked to him. After Lucky and Cookie suggested that Fang should help Buddy get back to his family, the "dog" revealed himself to be a coyote, to which Lucky did not like. However, Cookie convinced him to help while helping him recover from his injured paw, as Cookie tagged along to keep an eye on the coyote. While Fang was leading them to Buddy's home, he and Cookie grew closer to the point of falling in love with each other. After returning Buddy home, Cookie decided to join him, and his pack, in the wild afterwards. When he introduces her to his pack, they were at first against it until Fang convinces them that Cookie is an exception. However, after Fang led his pack in trying to steal food from Buddy's family and trying to eat Chubster himself, Cookie stood by Buddy's side of going against it. When Lucky, Strudel, Squirt, and Niblet came to Buddy's home, they got into an argument with the coyotes until Cookie made her decision to come back to her family, to which Fang was reluctantly to accept her promise of him and his pack to never come back to the house and left. After the Young Family's exposed history about their killing spree, genetic capabilities, and their conspiracy as the Anti-Hunters, Fang instantly held them in high regard, mainly Jonathan Young, for their value towards freedom and their hatred towards humanity. Soon there, he discovered he is an evolved individual. In secret, even his own pack kept in the dark, Fang started his own massacre in California in the cities of Los Angeles and San Francisco, and in Brooklyn, New York on the humans given the Neo-X Hunters' ideology against racism and unfairness, where he discreetly entitled himself as Neo-Hunter Colmillo to the public. However, he actually did that to draw the Youngs out, but after hearing about their demise, Fang became dispirited but still upholds them in high regards. Background Physical Appearance Fang is a coyote with a slender torso, long legs, pointed ears, a long snout with a black nose at the end, and a long and bushy tail. He has black eyes and dark gray eyelids, and his eyebrows are brown with a bit dark tone. His fur is shaggy, mainly covered in brown with a tan underbelly that begins across his muzzle in a wave across his jaw then curves down his neck then ends a little bit before his tail. The tip of his tail is light gray. His inner ears are grayish pink. He also has sharp fangs. Personality True to his name and rough appearance, Fang is surly, slightly selfish, aggressive, and vicious who regards everyone with crude apathy at best or outright attempts to harm them at worst. Upon his arrival at Shelter 17, when he was mistaken for a dog, Fang snarled at Olaf and attempted to bite his hand off, causing the latter to soil his pants, and turning down Lucky and Cookie's offers to help him. When Cookie was helping him recover from a paw injury, he snarled at Niblet twice; once when Niblet was about to eat the dog kibble when Fang was curious about it being food, and again when Niblet wanted to play with the rubber ducky. Despite this, Fang keeps a composed and collected attitude while speaking in a stoic tone. Being an alpha male, he was used to getting his way, so he was impressed when Cookie talked back to him. As a coyote, Fang is free-spirited who values his freedom, exploring the world around and having nothing to restrain him, and enjoys looking at the stars at night and howling at the moon. He has a low opinion on humans, and is shown some shades of prejudice towards dogs, considering them to be weak and lacking freedom given their attachments to humans. Arrogant and prideful, Fang sees his species as superior, and stubbornly refusing Lucky and Cookie's offer to help him, claiming he can take care of himself. During his recovery at the pound though, he found kibble tasty and enjoyed chewing on a rubber duck. Fang also believes opportunities should be taken, like how he saw the food in Buddy's cabin for him and his pack to eat, and the hamster, Chubster, for himself. Despite these negative traits, Fang does seem to have some degree of respect and honor. This is shown when he was impressed when Cookie talked back to him, replying that no one ever spoke to him like did. This caused him to develop a romantic charm towards her, and even allowed her to join his pack as Fang would normally had a strong disdain towards dogs. He even apologized to her when Fang scared off Niblet when the latter wanted to play with the rubber ducky to where Cookie commented to work on his communication skills. He was also impressed by Buddy for standing up to him and his pack as he was doing it to protect his friend hamster, Chubster, from being eaten to where Fang tried to talk him down instead of attacking him. He also, reluctantly, promised Cookie that he and his pack will leave Buddy's home alone and never to return. Fang is also loyal to his pack and is a well-respected alpha leader, however, he's not above going against their objections as Fang allowed Cookie to join their pack. During the time to hunt for food, Fang led them to Buddy's house to eat their food. When Fang refused to attack Buddy and Cookie opposing what he and his pack are doing, the pack decided to take them both down, to which Fang was hesitant on what to do. This indicates Fang is conflicted in regards to loyalty between his pack and to the ones that he respects. In spite of this, Fang remains loyal to his pack but is not above to directly ordering them around as he demanded they leave Buddy's home and never return. After becoming an evolved individual, much of Fang's personality didn't change, he still holds a low opinion on humans, still enjoys howling at the moon, and still holds prejudice against dogs, with the exception of Cookie, and still holds his promise to leave Buddy and his home alone. As a matter of fact, Fang became even more aggressive to where that if he is ever provoked in any way he'll retaliate with threats at best or viciously attack them at worst. Like any evolved individual, Fang is prone to outbursts and will lose his temper if he is provoked or annoyed in any way. For while he is not agitated, Fang will resort to his usual distant and cold attitude. Fang became even more arrogant, being rather proud and confident in his abilities and having a boastful attitude, assuring himself that he can't be beaten. It also makes him overconfident and cocky, not taking his opponents nor their abilities seriously, to where he tends to underestimate them. Fang also has a tendency to outright taunt his opponents and looks down on them, patronizing them for either being too weak or not strong enough to beat him. Fang became even more prideful, aside from his pack, he still refuses to let anyone else help him, still declaring he could take care of himself now that he has these powers. While Fang looks down on his opponents or anyone who opposes him, he despises anyone who looks down on him, not wanting to not be taken seriously of him, his species, or his abilities. Although, if Fang is in a tight situation, he will swallow his pride and necessarily resort to teaming up with others. Once done, Fang resorts to his usual cold demeanor, however, he is not above thanking them, though he doesn't say it quite often as much. Fang also became very proud of the reputation he build for himself as Neo-Hunter Colmillo for the massacre he caused in Los Angeles and San Francisco. He is even willingly to relive the deeds he done in the massacre if asked and shamelessly recalls the details of the even, showing he became somewhat vain. He also enjoyed being recognized as a powerful fighter, swordsman, predator, hunter, and even an associate of the Young Family. Fang also became very intelligent and perceptive. Fang is capable of understanding simple mechanics and mechanisms, such as tools, weapons, vehicles, and technology, and can understand one's fast intellect and their use of vocabulary. At first, Fang had little to no interest in learning, however, upon realizing he could end up facing someone who is more powerful than him, Fang learned the studies of science, technology, history, psychology, and architect. This made Fang cunning, manipulative, tactical, and even resourceful, being able to figure out one's objectives, strategies, powers, and their weaknesses, and coming up with formulated tactics himself against his opponents to outsmart them, whether they are strong or weak, or even cunning. This made Fang develop an analytical yet cautious attitude as he gets suspicious of someone's behavior and assume they're hiding something. Because of this, he can recognize his shortcomings if he underestimates his opponents, showing that while he can be cocky and boastful, he doesn't get carried away. Fang is extremely bloodthirsty, sadistic, ruthless, and much more violent. Fang enjoys spilling the blood of his victims, attacking them mercilessly as he strikes them down in an instant. Fang will often torture his victims, such as making their demise long and agonizing, and he is not above leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. Fang enjoys causing physical, emotional, and psychological pain, and chaos and destruction of events and buildings. He also enjoyed seeing bloodshed and chaos caused by others. When hunting down his victims, Fang will take his time and slowly pursues them, a further testament of his sadism, tracking them down while they attempt to hide from him. An occasion like this happened when Fang abducted and tortured a serial killer to where he ended up committing suicide. Fang also developed a habit of often licking his muzzle. In combat, Fang is very brutal, attacking his opponents without mercy. Though, he is proven to be an adept fighter, switching up his fighting style and tactics to outsmart his opponents. He relishes when it comes to combat, eager to fight strong opponents to test his power and skills. Occasionally, Fang trains to go beyond his limits to get stronger so he can challenge strong fighters. Having a great respect for strength, Fang will bask in the moment of fighting a powerful opponent. He also recognizes potential, eager to see or challenge someone, and be impressed by their capabilities. Fang will become disappointed and patronizes someone if they don't live up to his expectations which fails to impress him. By training himself, Fang will put himself in harsh conditions or even fight tough opponents. With his powers, Fang is more adventurous and free-spirited, eager to explore much more than he believed there was and grew to be amazed at the events he witnessed that were exciting, being rather enthusiastic and expressive. Fang is mischievous and conniving, haven taking a liking to causing chaos and misfortune on others, and taking part in pranks and schemes, just to see the ones being fooled or pawned for his enjoyment. He is also a thrill-seeker, partaking in stunts that are deemed dangerous, unpredictable, or even deadly. Fang even takes part in activities that are considered for humans, though he has no qualms in doing it, finding certain events amusing and enjoyable. Usually, Fang will mope and be distant if he is doing something or partaking in an event that he isn't interested in or if it's against his will. Fang is very bold yet reckless, believing he can do whatever he wants without worrying about the consequences. Fang doesn't hesitate when facing against powerful fighter or opposing authoritative figures. For the latter, he tends not to care about the position they have nor what action they'll take, even outright mocks them personally up close or sometimes behind their backs. When it comes to situations, Fang will mostly do a frontal assault, charging in without any sort of strategy. When it comes to protecting those he cares about, Fang will recklessly go out of his way to protect them while putting his own health and safety at risk. When fighting, Fang will stubbornly refuse to give in despite of the major wounds he receives. When their is nothing important to do, and because of his free-spirited nature, Fang tends to be laid-back and adopts a cool attitude. This applies to most tense situations where he approaches them in a relaxed attitude, and sometimes with a smile. Fang can retain his composure even in the most dire of situation. Fang tends to spend the day often by napping, or even enjoying a scenic route. He is also more tolerable towards other people's foolish antics. Fang will even approach situations with a nonchalant attitude as long as they don't affect him, his pack, or anyone he cares about in any way. As while he is not agitated, Fang would avoid unnecessary conflicts or keep out of situations that would draw unwanted attention. However, in regards to being an alpha, Fang will know when a condition is getting crucial, and if he is doing something important, he becomes firm and serious. Fang's opinion on humans didn't change in the slightest. It seemed to only make him more unfriendly, mistrustful, and apathetic towards them, yet also self-confident about being superior to their species and looking down on them. In fact, after learning of humanity's cruel acts in regards to their use of hunting, smuggling, poaching, and deforestation made him develop a cynical attitude. In spite of this, Fang does seem to hold a couple of humans in high regard, or at least found them entertaining, such as their value towards freedom. He also finds it enjoying about the heinous and reckless acts they cause, as he is willing to partake in something or sneak into a place he didn't have any interest in the first place to just see someone cause a commotion. Fang still retains his sense of respect and honor. For his value towards freedom, Fang does show admiration for those who share the same value as he does, he can even show this to people he never met or heard, as well as to his opponents or even the ones that do heinous and wicked acts. While Fang sees himself superior, he does recognizing potential and the effort of those proven themselves, as with power, strength, ambition, abilities, talents, or beliefs. With his thirst for combat, Fang has high expectations when fighting someone, expecting them to be a strong candidate to challenge or at least put up a great effort against him. Should someone fail to live up to his expectations, Fang would either viciously beat in an instant to incapacitate them or at the very least coldly shun them. This shows Fang developed a sense of honor, as when fighting a worthy opponent he won't attack them while they are down and would instead let them get back on their feet. Upon hearing about the Young Family being exposed, along with their connections to their murderous and heinous actions, Fang developed a strong particular interest with them, mostly towards Jonathan, after their negative views on humanity and how unfair life is and their value towards freedom. This left a drastic imprint on Fang as his views on humanity worsened, given with the public, the media, and the feds trying to diminished the family's words and beliefs from spreading or being regarded as it would inspire people to become vigilantes or criminals, or even inspire more criminals, as such influence became to make Fang developed a warp sense of justice as well. Idolizing them with great admiration, Fang took it upon himself to pass "judgement" towards humans that weren't "punished" by scouting and examining their misdeeds, as he entitled himself as Neo-Hunter Colmillo, a ruthless vigilante who independently carries out the work of the Neo-X Hunters by killing humans for their wickedness and discrimination, as well adopting their methods by exposing the truth to ruin their reputation and trust among others, communicating through devices and using said devices to mislead pursuers, and causing panic and committing psychological torture. For the time being, Fang has keeping this from anyone who knows him, including his own pack, who they got concern and worry whenever Fang runs off, not knowing about his powers, to which the alpha promises to bring back food to places he knows, and he does so because he forges them from the places he goes to kill, as with stores or houses, the latter mostly raiding the fridge of his victims. In truth, however, Fang only commit those crimes because he wanted to draw the Young Family out and meet them personally, and it was only than upon hearing about the family's supposed deaths left Fang dispirited, who cease from his murderous massacre and resume his life while still using his powers to forge from places to provide food for his pack. It was only after hearing about them being alive left the coyote with a resolve to seek them out and confront personally. As with being adventurous, Fang is ambitious and strong-willed who will set out to achieve something once he puts his mind on it, and coupled with his free-spirited nature Fang is persistent, rebellious, and stubborn that regardless of the situation the coyote will never submit. In regards to this, Fang relentlessly pursued the Young Family in spite of the consequences of interacting with them or even the danger he finds himself in. Even so, in regards to his arrogance, pride, and brutality when it comes to his own ambitions, Fang is fiercely competitive and can be outright ruthless when achieving his own goals, when he doesn't achieve something he tends to sulk but at least with dignity. As for combat, Fang will without a doubt challenge the strongest fighter to show himself superior and sometimes push himself beyond his limits, even if the odds are against him Fang will push himself to fight til the end. Many speculated that due to gaining these powers, Fang developed a superiority complex which would explain his drive to be the best. It can even be supported that despite his admiration for the Young Family, Fang opts himself to beat Jonathan as he makes no attempts to challenge the rest of the family. His goal was so strong that he claim that no one would defeat him other than himself. He'd even developed a long-standing rivalry with Shagface for their goal to defeat Jonathan. In fact, there at times Fang desires power above all else to where he would go as far to push his body beyond his limits at the cost of causing severe self-harm. As harden as Fang is, or has gotten more since his genetic enhancements, he can very cruel to the very core. As the public noted him for being notorious when he murdered several humans when he was Neo-Hunter Colmillo and causing distrust when exposing the truth for someone's misdeeds. Fang has no qualms in decaying people, coldly rotting their flesh away, or objects, which includes something they hold dear or their possessions. Fang can become physically abusive even when he is not provoke. He can also be blunt to the point of being verbally abusive, taunting someone for their lack of skill or dedication. Being outspoken, Fang isn't afraid to say what is on his mind about someone or something. This happens even at crucial moments or when he just wants to speak out, to which it mostly, from someone else's point of view, comes out as crude, insensitive, or unsympathetic. Fang has such a sharp tongue, making critical statements about someone's flaws or the actions that lead to undesirable consequences, and taunting his opponents for their lack of skill or their poor performance to where he would often call them out for being a disgrace to whatever country, army, or position they represent. Fang even disregards a person's pride, loyalty, honor, or dedication, remarking them too weak or unfit to uphold whatever they represent. Like with many others who got involved or are even associated with the Young Family, Fang has his priorities in regards to his loyalty towards his pack and his pride as a coyote. As such, Fang will get very offended if anyone accuses him of being or wanting to be the family's domestic companion that will result in the coyote to be deadpan and respond in a cold demeanor, or he will often get violent to where he would harm or even threaten them. Fang also has mixed-feelings about being treated by Young Family, on one occasion he enjoyed having his head scratched only to withdraw from them and angrily demanded them to never to do it again. This would extend to anyone who gives him any affection of such sorts. Fang even developed a soft spot for the family's children as when one them hugged him while referring him as "Uncle Fang", it made the coyote blushed while struggling to maintain stern and distant. When Fang was looking after the family's children, he told his pack to be quiet as they are sleeping, though he claims he has no feelings for them when his own pack accuses him of gotten even more soft ever since his encounter with Cookie. These actions clearly put Fang in a tight spot as it would implied he values the family more than his own pack, to which even his pack thinks the same, where it nearly costed them their loyalty on numerous occasions. Relationships Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Coyote Physiology: *'Animal Senses': *'Animal Strength': *'Animal Speed': *'Animal Endurance and Stamina': *'Skilled Hunter and Tracker': *'Claws': *'Sharp Teeth': Intellect: Sheer Willpower: *'Boundless Loyalty': *'Limitless Potential': *'Enhanced Charisma': *'Advanced Growth Rate': *'Bond Empowerment': *'Mental Endurance': Evolved Individual Genetically Enhanced Physiology: *'Human Mimicry': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Strength': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Leap': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Speed': **'Accelerated Metabolism': **'High Speed Combat': **'Flash Step': **'High Speed Strike': **'Afterimages': **'Wall Running': **'Water Running': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Reflexes and Agility': *'Advanced Lunch Capacity': *'Enhanced/Advanced Intellect': **'Enhanced/Advanced Memory': **'Mental Shield': **'Expert Strategist': **'Master Manipulator': **'Intuitive Intellect': ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Dexterity': **'Enhanced Ambidexterity': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Durability and Endurance': **'Thermal Resistance': **'Electrical Resistance': **'Pain Tolerance': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Stamina': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Senses': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Vision': ***'Accelerated Vision': ****'Aim Dodging': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Balance': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Hearing': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Smell': **'Sixth Sense': ***'Paranormal and Spiritual Awareness': *'Advanced Immune System': **'Protected Senses': **'Poison Resistance': **'Disease Immunity': **'Alcohol Resistance': *'Advanced Cells': **'Healing Factor': **'Immortality': Empathy: *'Animal Empathy': *'Mental Link:' Master Combat: *'Master Marksmanship': Master Swordsmanship: *'Dual Wielding': Weapon Proficient: *'Improbable Weapon Proficient': Master Acrobat: Master Thief: Master Assassin: Master Hunter: Master Tracker: Stealth Master: *'Shadow Stealth': Bloodlust: Special Powers Decay: Fang can rot, decay, or disintegrate with his paws to any organic or inorganic material he touches. That being said, it can be lethal towards living beings, having their flesh rot away. Fang seems to control the disintegration process, making it either slow or fast, he can even accelerate it while it is taking its pace. Upon making contact, Fang can make it spread at his choosing, as in spreading from someone's arm to their leg, or rotting a piece of a structure to another part, without the risk of destroying the entire body or object, and can even cease the outspread, such as disintegrating a wall than stopping the process to create a hole that's big enough for him to go through or making a small one for his paw to reach in. Fang can make the effects vary, such as crumbling to dust, breaking apart, or even corroding. He can decay, rot, or corrode a person or object without necessarily breaking them apart. Fang has such control that he can use it deliberately, so he can touch or hold someone or something without having the said person or object decaying. Fang can't undo once he begins decaying, requiring someone who specializes in healing or restoration do it, and someone who can regenerate can replace their lost tissue. Aside from making contact, it can be prevented if Fang's paws are restraint. When it comes to his paws, it only works if Fang's paw pads make contact. Fang can decay even with gloves on as he can use it without destroying the said gloves. Fang can't decay non-solid substances, such as fluids or gases, or particles. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Andy - Dirk found him with his head twisted and his flashlight shoved down his throat. Dirk - arm broken when he tried to defend himself with a gun than got his head bashed against the counter before having the cash register driven into his back. Park - was lured to the back of a van where he was pulled in than he got slammed and brutally mangled inside. Pop Ryan - was found in the bathroom after being disemboweled with a kitchen knife. Ken Ho - punched in the face than got his face slammed four times on the bank's concrete parking lot. Officer Gomez - hit in the back of the head with a tire iron than his head was bashed eleven more times as he realized Ken Ho's body. Choi Jin Gui - thrown off the hospital's rooftop. Officer Hill - Officer Stone - kitchen knife thrown into neck. Lieutenant Joe Dixon - was found in his office on his chair with two pencils driven into eyes. Kim Lee - Farhad Golzari - Indirect Trivia Quotes Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pound Puppies Characters Category:Coyotes Category:Murderers/Serial Killers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters